Each of the four laboratories involved in the Program Project will express a distinct class of proteins and perform subsequent analysis utilizing diverse and sophisticated instrumentation. The principal objective of the Protein Engineering/Biophysics Core is to provide a centralized means for high volume protein expression and for conducting the relatively sophisticated and diverse biophysical studies on the proteins of interest. The Core will also function as an educational facility for training members of the Program Project laboratories. Centralizing these aspects of the work and training is expected to greatly enhance efficiency and productivity of the scientists participating in each project.